A new journey ahead
by Sumire Jane
Summary: Lucy revealed a new power.. but this power may cost her her life but that doesnt stop her from protecting her nakama! she was also revealed as the queen of dragons.. with many new things about her maybe the Lucy they knew wasnt the real her.. follow Lucy on her journey to become stronger with meeting many new friends and enemies..NaLu and some OC and OOCs so please endure!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello~~ My name's Jane~~ I'm new here.. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please have patience upon me.. hehe reviews and constructive criticm is very appreciated! So tell me what you think about my FF! Love Y'ALL)

**Why Secrets are Kept**

Chapter 1: her disappearance..

"Yeah!" screams a girl with sun-kissed brown locks and shining brown eyes. "We finally defeated them! Didn't think it was possible" Says a girl with brown locks while drinking her ever present bottle of beer. "How could you not think it was possible Cana? I for one knew the Fairy Tail would win! Just like always!" Said girl frowned and muttered something about good places and company to drink with. "Oh shut up Lucy! I know you almost lost hope!" Said Cana. Lucy blushed mad "did not!" Screamed Lucy. "hahahaha~ I know u d.."

***ROARRRRR~~~***

"What the hell was that!" screamed a startled pink haired boy with onyx eyes. "Aye, Natsu over there!" said a cat with blue fur while pointing towards the sky. Natsu looked over to where he pointed to and his eyes widened. "Woah! Happy, get me over there!" Screamed Natsu. "Aye sir!". Lucy followed them with her eyes, her eyes widened and flashed with disbelief as she saw the creature flying towards them.

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

_NO! OH NO NO NO NO NO! Not now! Why now? I can't do it now! Not in front of everyone! My magic is almost finished too! __Suddenly a memory flashed within my mind.._

_~(Flashback)~_

_"**Lucy**__, __**when the time comes, you will know when..you will follow your instinct and heart..even with your magic almost out you will be able to use it.. believe in yourself!.."Said a beautiful blonde woman while lying on her deathbed. "No mama! Don't go! You promised that we would always be together! NO MAMA! DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES! NO..no…no mama! You promised..?" Begged little Lucy. "I have to go sweetie but promise me that you will never lose hope..for light may be shrouded by darkness but…it..s..th.. …." said Layla Heartfillia as her last words escape her, she went limp and died in front of Lucy.. "No..mama?MAMA?!MAMA! OPEN YOUR EYES! NOOOOO!~~?! BANG! The door slammed open and in walked Jude Heartfillia with a few doctors and nurses close by. He picked his daughter up and left without a second glance. "No papa! Lemme go! MAMA! NO PAPA! MAMAAAAA!"**_

___(End of Flashback)~_

_Oh mama.. __"..ce…lu..cy…luCY…LUCY!" screamed Natsu. "huh?! What?" Natsu sighed "you were daydreaming Luce.. I was wor.." __** *ROARR~***__(A/N: musn't ignore the creature and float to dreamland people!_) I looked up. My eyes turned to silver platters " Oh shit!" I muttered. There they were in all their glory. A black dragon with blue streaks on it and a black haired man wearing robe like clothing. I felt someone grab my right and left hands…its Natsu and Levy-chan.. I notice that everyone is holding hands and creating a circle.. __All of them are channeling their magic to Acnologia and Zeref.. sorry guys but I have to use this.. __I let go of Levy-chan's hands and hugged Natsu close to me.. "Natsu… I love you… for the longest of time….." I kissed him.. I kissed him with all the pent up love, anger, guilt, passion, tenderness and what ifs I felt. I broke away and looked into his eyes.. The look he had was sofunny that I smiled.. __heh Natsu I will miss u the most… _

_~Natsu's .P.O.V.~ _

_Thinking I was shocked was the understatement of the millennium! stared at her and I smelled salt..__ she's crying! No don't cry Lucy! I hate seeing you cry! __I moved to grab her but I was blocked by Loke. "what the hell Loke!? Lemme through! I have to get to her!" I moved again but he won't let me through! "Believe me I want to but I can't .. I was ordered. Just let her go.. she knows what she's doing..I hope.." I sighed in relief.. __he said she knows what she's doing..wait!__ I HOPE?! __What? __I moved again to stop her but I can't move.. nobody could.. __Please lucy stop! What are you doing Luce? __We could all only watch as she fiddles with her keys….._

_(__**Let's get back to Lucy now~~ ^.~)**_

_I don't know what I'm doing but I will follow my heart.. "So here goes.." I glanced at Fairy Tail for maybe my last time.. They all look sad.. I arranged my keys in a circle with the golden keys facing out and the rest facing in. "Natsu…I'm sorry…." I start chanting.._

_**~Open the sky, clear the way,**_

_**Stars hear my beckon, create the path,**_

_**Show the way!~**_

_**~Dragons assemble, I summon thee,**_

_**All the majestic dragons,**_

_**OPEN, the dragon portal!~**_

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

_A huge portal opened right on top of Tenroujima just as Acnologia released his powerful roar. "We have ignored you for too long, Acnologia!" roared a few majestic voices. A pillar of light shot up and out came a red-scaled fire drag "IGNEEL!"__**(LEMME FINISH NATSU! *throws shoe at natsu* "sorry…." Hehe now back to the story) **__Igneel chuckled.. "This is the day you are stopped, Acnologia!" a white furry dragon said with anger flashing in her eyes. "Grandeney…" whispered Wendy. "We're here to gat'cha!" laughed a grey metal-scaled dragon. "Metalicana?" asked Gajeel. "__**STAY OUT OF THIS!**__" Growled Acnologia. All the dragons restrained Acnologia and Zeref. "Igneel, Graneeney and Metalicana.. Get them out of here..NOW! I'm loosing magic here.."Orders Lucy. "Yes my queen" said the dragons. "QUEEN!" Screamed Fairy Tail in shock. The dragons already left and the portal closed. "Yeah yeah~~ You guys can..move…no..w…" said Lucy very slowly as she faints but before she hits the ground he grabs her.. Loke…. "I apologize Fairy Tail but we must leave.."_

_~Natsu's P.O.V.~_

_"Lucy? What?" Lucy is disappearing right before our eyes! "wait! LUCY? LUCY!?" she's gone… _

_***NOOOOOOOOOOOO* **__I roared with all my despair and I could hear my heart break to millions of pieces.. "Natsu…..I'm ….sorry….." I hear a beautiful voice whisper to me…. My cheeks wet with tears…_

_**( A/N: Aaaaannndddd…. CUT! So.. how do you all like it?thanx for reading till here!LOVE YOU ALL! Please review!)**_


	2. 2: Jane Heartlock

**(A/N: Hey~~ I'm back! Do u miss me? Hehe well here is another chapter of 'Why Secrets Are Kept' and I hope u like it! Please if I made a mistake tell me so I can get better! Review! I would honestly appreciate it! That is what keeps me going..so….. actually my ORIGINAL STORYLINE was already written on paper but I stupidly lost it! DAMN! Excuse my French! Hehe enjoy! XD)**

**Natsu: Jane DOES NOT OWN ANYONE BUT UNKNOWNS!**

**Chapter 2: her training..**

Lucy's POV~

I woke up with a pounding headache and my throat feeling like sandpaper with nausea attacking me. I forced the bile down my throat and reach for the glass of water conveniently beside my resting place. Feeling air instead of smooth glass on my hands and a moving motion I know I'm falling so I ait for the pain..

~Unknown's POV~

"I will 'Be as One'.." I hummed my favourite song from my fav anime 'Fairy Tint' (A/N: XD had to put it in!) was bout to finish breakfast by putting the eggs on the plate an.. *BANG* I dropped it… I rushed to Lucy and found her lying on the ground in a pile of limbs!. "what are you doing Lucy?" *Groan..* "ok ok stay still!" I help her up and give her a glass of water. "how do you know me?" asked Lucy. "You don't remember me? It's me Jane! Jane Heartlock!?" I asked with astonishment on my face. "wait? Jane? The one that used to be my disciple, Jane?" she asked to clarify. I nod excitedly. She hugs me and we catch up. "How did I end up here? I was with Loki.." "Who's Loki? Is he a new spirit?" I asked. "YUPP" said Lucy. "Oh.. I saved u!" I said. I told her where…

(Flashback) ~Jane's POV~

I was walking around Hargeon city finished with my mission whistling. I was walking 'round but stopped in my tracks when I spotted my ex-sensei with a weird looking man who had orange lion-like mane hair with glasses holding her. I somehow knew she was in danger so I called out my spirit, Crovus the Crow and ordered him to attack the man but he looked hesitant at first but had to do it… _okay now I feel bad.. _the man was paying too much attention on Crovus so I went and picked up Lucy with some help from my strongest spirit, Lupus the Wolf. I went into the familiar forest I call home and lay her on my bed. I closed Crovus's gate and kiss his key as an apology. I'll ask him why he was hesitant later. Crovus is a 6 foot tall man with raven black hair and black eyes. He wears a half tank top, black quarter long pants and golden talons instead of hands with razor sharp claws. Lupus is a cute little boy that's about 3 feet tall with black glossy hair and two cute pointy fuzzy ears on top if his head. He is small but he packs a scary punch. He wears a cute black fuzzy t shirt and shorts. His eyes are beautiful amber coloured and pointed on the edges. He has black paws instead of hands.

I hug Lupus and kissed his forehead. "Thanks!" I said. He nods. _He is soo adorable! _He closes his gate and I look at Lucy.. hurm… I wonder what happened.. I shrugged and fell asleep on the couch.

(end of flashback)

~Lucy's POV~

Hurm…. "well heh how long have I been asleep?" I asked "2 weeks~~" "OOHHH~~~ hurm…. 2 weeks…wait?! 2 WEEKS!" I screeched.

(A/N: I know its short but I seriously have writer's block! This is just a filler and erm I need some time to actually write the story well! Im sorry! You are all disappointed I know! Just write a review and I will have inspiration! LOVE YALL! ~JANE~ )


	3. 3: Then starts her Training!

**(A/N: hey~~ as an apology for the REALLLLLLLYYYYYY short update I am going to add a bit of mystery and make you all wonder…I hope XD! Well err just so you know jane is a celestial spirit mage! And more~~ hehe she is my persona!)**

**Lucy: hey natsu what does Jane own?**

**Natsu: she owns EVERYTHING HERE~!**

**Happy: aye! In her dreams!**

**Me: HEY! I can kill all of u! but its TRUE~~! Waahhh. But I do own Jane Heartlock!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3:then starts her training!**

*chirp chirp* the birds sang happily. The blue of the sky can be seen for miles and miles. Peaceful, serene hums of rivers can be heard deep in the beautiful, rich, green forest.. but perfection seems impossible as you can hear…deep… deeper… even DEEPER in the forest… SHOUTS! And cracks from a whip! There you can see a blonde girl being yelled at by another blonde girl. "LUCY! FLICK YOUR WIRSTS! NOT YOUR ARM! Don't you understand! If you do that it will waste momentum and it will take too much time to retract your whip!" Jane yelled at Lucy. "I'm sorry! I'm trying! Its too hard!" whined Lucy. "No excuses Lucy! You said u wanted to get stronger! You don't expect to have your spirits help you forever!" Jane said in exasperation. "I know… It's just…."said Lucy "just what, Lucy? There is no excuses on hiding behind your spirits!" Jane said..

~Lucy's POV~

I wonder how I got here… this all started from the stupid deal I made with this akuma sensei in front of me…

_(Flashback)~Lucy's POV~_

_*SIIGGGHHHH~~~~* I sighed "why am I so weak!?" I screamed. "you're not weak! Just untrained.. Lucy.. Do you know your blood heritage?" Jane asked me seriously. "err actually no… I just know that she has extraordinary magic…and she was the Dragon Queen…"I said uncertainly. "your mother, Layla was the Dragon Queen. She was the third generation queen and now you are the queen as well! I was trained by your mother to become the perfect Celestial Spirit Mage but alas, before she could finish training me she died of a mysterious illness.. what I'm trying to say is that you are a queen so you are special and must be protected. Me, Sarah and 6 others are your protectors." Then she bowed down to me. "wait! Get up! But I thought you were my only protector..?" I asked. "HEY! You are so rude to forget me!" said a flying mad purple-tinted white-furred exceed after hitting Jane's head. "I didn't forget you Sarah! I just didn't want to bother your sleep~ I know how much you love sleeping.. hihi" said the teasing Jane. "hello! I am Sarah! Jane's partner~!" curtsied the exceed. "wait.. I thought only dragon slayers have exceeds?" I asked wanting to know. "well she did was with a Dragon Slayer when I found her but her dragon slayer was cruel to her so I helped her by putting the dragon slayer in jail~~" Jane said in happiness as Sarah hugged her. "anyways! My best friends were also your protector!" said her with a..strained…smile…? "well I should clean up the mess in the kitchen!" she said getting up. Sarah went out for some fresh air and I was left to my antics. __She said 'were' instead of 'are'… what happened to her friends?__ *swish* the doo..wait a curtain is where the door is supposed to be.. anyway it opened and in came Jane. "u must be hungry! Here some chicken porridge! I caught it myself!" she said placing a tray of porridge with a glass of water on the bedside desk. While I was eating she sighed… AGAIN!.. "what's wrong Jane?" I asked after swallowing. "you need training Lucy.. would you like to train… by me…" "what? Well I would like to train but by you? What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean you will be trained by me cuz I am an EA mage." She said proudly. "err.. are you sure?" I asked skeptically. "HEY! I am strong! So do you want to or not?" she asked. "err…" __training? It'll be taking lots of my time… but hey! What do I have to lose~~ __ "OK! I'll do it!" "YEAH!" she said high-fiving me._

_(end of flashback) _

_"HEY HEY! Eyes at me Lucy! Or not your ass will wipe the floor!" Jane screamed in outrageousness. "ok ok! This is tiring…"Lucy said in a depressed tone. "ok tell ya what, if u can land a hit at me then I'll give you a whole chicken for dinner?" Jane asked. "but it'll make me fat!"Lucy said in chagrin. "oh psh! You are working out! Training! Your food wont even have an iota of chance to turn to fat! Girl relax! Even if u get fat, you'll just burn it all off!" Jane said lightly. "FINE! Challenge accepted!" Lucy whipped her whip at Jane and were a few inches away but Jane side-stepped to evade it at the last second. Lucy glanced at her face and saw that Jane was Smirking in amusement! __How dare she! Outrageous! __Lucy thought in anger. "heh you will never be able to hit me with a petty move like that, Luce~~" Jane taunted her. "GRR! You are so going down!" Lucy said. (A/N: Lucy's keys are being held by Jane cuz Jane doesn't want Lucy to depend on them too much) Lucy ran at Jane to hit her but Jane disappeared in front of her and while Lucy was looking around cautiously she felt a push behind her and Lucy fell of the root she was perched on. Lucy quickly got up and blindly swiped her hands around with the dagger Jane gave her to defend herself but only hit air. It went on for a long time with Lucy swiping blindly and being pushed and shoved around by Jane but eventually Jane said to call it a day and Lucy collapsed in fatigue. _

_~Jane's POV~_

_"heh guess I shouldn't have pushed her so far…." I picked her up and put her on my bed while I make a nice whole roast chicken for myself. __Heh just cuz she messed up doesn't mean that I don't deserve the roast chicken~~ __"I will 'Be As One'…." I hum as I finished dinner and ate it.. BY MYSELF…__hehe __and went to sleep while thinking of ways to torture- I mean TRAIN Lucy~~_


	4. 4: Filla? who?

**(A/N: HEY~~ hihi I'm back with another chappie~~ aren't you proud that I'm keeping my vow to update every week? Huh well~ I was kind of hoping to have more reviews by now but seeing as I just started with the story and this is just the beginning… but if its not that much of a bother maybe ….just maybe… you could promote my story to others? Hehe well ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**Chapter 4: her disappearance…scars..**

**[Time skip:2 years!] **

**(Guild: Fairy Tail)~Levy's POV~**

*sighhhhhhh* once again I sigh. Thinking of my best friend not even sure whether she is alive or not and praying… BEGGING… her to somehow magically come through those big wooden doors and just say "I'm back, Fairy tail!" but I know..that's impossible.. its been 2 years! 2 sad, gloomy years without Fairy Tail's own Celestial Spirit Mage here to lighten the mood! Ever since then, things been different. Gray stopped stripping, Erza rarely eats anymore cakes, Mirajane stopped smiling and returned to being her scary self before Lisanna's 'Death' ,Cana stopped drinking and instead being replaced with Natsu.. who took up Cana's title as the drunkard seeing as he drinks himself to sleep thrice a week! Master is always in his office even when he exits its usually because of business. The guild… took a 180 degrees turn when we knew you wouldn't come back in anytime soon. _Where are you, Lu-chan? Everyone misses you…even Juvia-chan… the guild just doesn't seem the same anymore without you… Natsu doesn't smile much anymore..he doesn't have the usual air of enthusiasm he usually has and he never stops visiting your apartment.. where are you? Are you happy? Safe? I would never know cuz you're not here.._

**(Guild: Sabertooth)**

**~Unknown's POV~**

A girl with beautiful white hair that has blue highlights in it was quietly listening to the Twin Dragons' conversation but if you look closely..you can see the amusement shining in her eyes.. and the slight darkening of her cheeks as her gaze falls upon a particular Shadow Dragon Slayer.. "Then I hit his damn face and sent him flying to the sky! HA! He didn't stand a chance~ I barely broke a sweat!" said the cocky blonde Holy Dragon Slayer. "heh Sting you didn't even do it yourself. I helped you remember?" said the smirking black-haired Shadow Dragon Slayer. "HEY! I didn't ASK for your HELP now did I! Rogue!"Screamed the increasingly angry Sting. "heh but if I didn't you butt would have surely wiped the floor clean!" said Rogue still smiling! "OH YEAH! WELL.." sting was beginning to say but was cut off by the female Infinite Dragon Slayer "SHUT UP! Both of you better shut your damn mouths before I shut it for you!" said the eerily calm girl. "Yes Fillamaam!" said them at the same time. "Good! Now do you both smell that?" asked Filla in irritation. "hurm.. violets and cinnamon? Who's scent is that?" wondered Sting after sniffing the air… "It smells like… my best friend.." said Filla ruefully.. "but you said your best friends died?" Rogue asked. "I know…. But…no no that's impossible… no way did she survive that attack…" muttered Filla in sadness.."Hey Filla! Please smile! A frown doesn't fit your face..makes you more ugly than usual!" declared the flying gray with specks of brown furred exceed. "oh shut up Jessica! Like I care!" said the girl even as she says that a smile keeps tugging at the edges of her mouth. "haa~~ that's more like it!" said again the cheeky Exceed called Jessica.

**(Deep in the forest)**

**~Jane's POV~**

*HACHUUM!* I sneezed rivalling the roar of a dragon. _Heh someone's gossiping bout me~~ _*ZIIPP* I heard the unmistakeable sound of a whip cutting through the air and quickly stepped back but I guess she finally predicted my fighting style and anticipated that because a second later I felt something warm flow down my arm and quickly notice it to be blood! "wow! Luce you got better! Ok~~ you get the chicken!" I said in amazement. "YESS! You do not know how long I wanted to hear that come out of your mouth!" she said skipping across the open field that has been used as a training ground for Lucy and me. "okok.. but you still have a long way to go!" I said firmly. "yeahyeah now I just want to go eat my well-earned chicken!" she said tiredly. "okay~~ let's get you inside before you collapse yet again!" Jane said pushing Lucy inside..

**[Time skip: 2 years]**

**~Jane's POV~**

"Hey Luce~~ Ohaiyou!" I said cheerfully. Well of course I would because Fairy Tint just updated and I had to go to the city near here 10 miles from here… and it was TOTALLY worth it! Anyways.. Lucy just woke up and she looks mighty hot today! "Hey Jane..what's for breakfast?" She asked me sleepily. "oh I caught plenty of fish so we can have cheese-grilled fish!" I said with cheeriness oozing in waves off of me! "hai!" Luce mumbled unenthusiastically. I was cutting the veggies and then cooking the eggs and grilling the fish.. basically i was multitasking and was all over the kitchen.. "do u know how handsome Natsume was when he hit that treacherous Rojer!" I said in a daze I picked up the pan with the grilled fish in it but my STUPID anime filled mind was a bit dazed so I forgot the pan was hot and being the accident prone I am I dropped the pan but before it dropped to the floor it disappeared in a flash.. and reappeared on the table... I looked up at Lucy and saw a rag in her hands.. put two and two together and you get FOUR.. hehe okay... _ Lucy is definitely getting better..she's almost surpassed me!.. _I smirked.. "the student has become the teacher! Now we can finally join Sabertooth!" I said springing into a fighting pose. "Sabertooth? Why?" Lucy asked confusedly. "just because!" i said wistfully.. _because i smelt Filla there... _"let's GO!" i screamed dragging Lucy behind me.. "Gate of the compass, i open thee, Pyxis!" Lucy summoned her spirit.. "that wont be needed Luce! I have my spirit! Open gate of the winged horse, Pegasus!" i summoned my trusted steed. Pegasus is a beautiful white horse with black socks on all four hooves. He has majestic sky blue wings on his back. His glossy black mane flows with the wind ever so softly. "Pegasus can you take us to Sabertooth? Both of us?" i queried. _Sure having two beautiful blondes on my back is definitely worth the burden_. He said through our connection. I snorted. _ Looks perfectly innocent on the outside! _I climbed onto him and helped Lucy on. In a flash we were both in front of Sabertooth. "Let's go! I am super excited!" i jumped in excitement. "WAIT! Its quiet.. too quiet.." Lucy said in suspicion "I know! They're expecting us! Its been a while since we last fought! I want a good fight!" I said smirking! Lucy shakes her head..

**~Lucy's POV~**

This is way too suspicious but hey! I want a good fight as well! "HAI! Lets GO!" we both shouted in unison. We barged into the guild noisily. "hohoho seems like a rabbit and a fairy.. Oooppss i mean EX-fairy got lost boys~~" snarled a black haired girl wearing sleeveless kimono with a slit from her thigh down to her feet. All the guild members snickered "well Minerva, we wanna join!" i said strongly. "WOW an EX-fairy wants to beat the tigers!" sneered Minerva with a few members.. "well if u want to join you have to pass the test, sweetheart~~" a girl stepped out sweetly followed by the twin dragons. "Filla? Is..that..you..?" questioned Jane who keeps starring at the girl that stepped out.. apparently called Filla. "JANE?!"

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUNNN~ how was that? Heh _ i was targeting a cliffy! Do u like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! You know i've been noticing that lots of people favourite this but not much would review.. im kinda sad cuz u know your support is what gets me going! Please review! Tell me what you think!)**


	5. 5: The connection

**(A/N: Hey~~ I'm BACK bebeh! Did'chamiss me? Well I missed all of you! I noticed that my readers are decreasing little by little or is it just me? Hurm I guess you guys are just too busy to spare a few seconds to tell me what you think of my story.. oh well.. Still the same I don't own any Fairy Tail characters and the things in here that may have similarities to the outside world are COMPLETELY coincidental! Okay~~ now ENJOY~~)**

**Chapter 5: Joining Sabertooth**

**~Lucy's POV~**

"JANE?!" screamed the girl standing beside Sting..Fitra?Fiza?Fila was it? Yeah Filla! A gust of wind blew my hair back and suddenly Filla was beside me, hugging Jane like there's no tomorrow. My eyes with amusement and barely concealed curiosity in its depth flashed and widened in alarm.

**~Sting's POV~**

_Okay who the hell is this girl?well I was surprised when she screamed the brunette's name…. (Jane was it? Well whatever..) But I almost peed my pants when she actually sprinted and hugged the girl! With teary eyes!?IN A FUCKING MILISECOND!? What the fuck is going on!? _She NEVER shows any emotion! If she does its either irritation or annoyance! She gets happy but only with her cat and even that is rare!? So who the hell is this clingy girl inside Filla's body! Filla was NEVER clingy! She was always cold, composed and silent fury.. "Woah..woah! hold up! Who is this girlie? How does she know you Filla? And wasn't blondie dead!?" I asked..well If I didn't then who would?! The second I asked that Filla let go of girlie and settled with holding her hand..even that deserves to be engraved into a stone boulder! "someone get a camera! Filla's showing emotions!" screamed someone from the guild. _Heh pretty funny!_ I snickered.

**~Filla's POV~**

Okay how DARE that twit snicker about the (TOTALLY STUPID)joke. I turned to face him and glared. HARD. Okay he shivered..serves him right. Before he could respond I faced Jane and the blondie beside her. Wordlessly dismissing him by turning my back to him. "err anyways! Filla this is Lucy .. she has been my apprentice for 2 years now and i think its bout time she make her debut as a new and improved version of Lucy!" jane told me. "ouuu i was wondering who she is... well hi Lucy I'm Filla Frost, Infinite Dragon Slayer" i shacked her hand. "hai.. I have to go, call me if u need me.. seeya Jane.." she said the she disappeared.. DISSAPEARED seriously...

. "why are you...better yet HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT ATTACK!" I asked because i was surprised as hell that she was in front of me... alive... "Filla, I seriously didn't even think i would survive that attack..." she dragged on with her eyes suddenly getting distant with memories..

**[Flashback]**

**~Jane's POV~**

Me, Mira and Filla is walking. We were all tired, hungry and cranky because of our failed mission. "Guys maybe we should rest a bit.. we're all tired and our wounds need medical attention! andI'm hungry!" I whined pathetically. "yeah maybe we sh" ***Tink...*** Filla was cut off by a sound "What was that...Shh!listen.. it was behind us.." Mira said suspiciously.. we turned and looked at a general spot behind us.. "it was probably no" ***BOOM*** we got blown back by an explosion. Debris was all over the place.. i couldn't focus for a few secs with all the ringing going on.. "...ey... OI! ...u k..JANE ARE YOU OKAY!?"Mira screamed near my ear. I looked at the place that exploded and saw a man clad in robe like clothes. _Who the hell is this guy.. why did he do that... wait wheres Filla? _I looked around but I didn't see Filla anywhere.. "hey where's Filla?" I whispered to Mira. "I don't know.. when i came to she wasn't anywhere around.." "KYAA" _that voice.. _my eyes widened I looked at the source of the scream and saw a person being held by her hair to stay upright. _Filla!_ "Let her go, Zeref" Mira demanded with rage.. "I'm sorry.. i thought she needed help standing up.. so I helped.." sneered Zeref. "Grr" I got up and charged at him "GAaahhhhh!" i cried swiping my sword at him, grazing his cheek causing him to drop Filla. I instantly picked her up and ran full speed towards Mira. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. She looked confused but before she could say anything I knocked at her nerve system making her immobile. I put Filla down beside her. **(some attacks made up~) **"Black Abyss!" A cry was heard behind me. A black orb was coming our way so i force called my spirit, Scutum, a spirit able to turn into any shield to fulfil my requests. A shield surrounded us and Zeref's attack was absorbed. I ordered Scutum to stay and protest my best friends. I let out a battle cry and once again swiped at Zeref with my sword. He was expecting that so he dodged but he couldn't have predicted my next move. While he was busy dodging my attack I quickly took out my second sword and swiped at him. Effectively inflicting a deep wound onto his shoulder. I moved to swipe him once more but he quickly evaded my attack and stepped back. "Black Hole!" he cried and a dark purple orb came at me. I dodged it but by mere inches! The orb hit the tree and changed into a black hole and sucked the tree and a little of its ground..gone from the world. I ran full speed towards him and moved to attack him with my right handbut he caught my arm so I attacked with my left but he caught it too. "Not so tough now are you missie?" he sneered at me. I got pissed so I yanked his head close to mine and head butted him. _Okay maybe I should've thought that through.. _for a few moments stars clouded my vision. While he was busy and distracted I kneed him in the stomach. I steeped back and quickly ran to my friends. "guys you have got to run! He's way too strong to fight!" I begged them. "No way Jane! If you're fighting then so am I" Mira said standing up with determination flaring in her beautiful black eyes. Filla stood up as well. "he's not what we always encounter guys. He's serious stuff! But I'm not backing up!" She said her mesmerizing green-gray eyes gazing right up my brown eyes. "fine.. but he did something that nullifies your dragon slaying magic guys.. "shit!" murmured a pissed off Mira. Suddenly i felt someone grab my right arm. I looked behind my right shoulder and saw Filla looking at me. Her eyes portraying a message none of us want to mention. "come on guys if we die we die fighting" I said facing Zeref. We gave a battle cry and attacked him simultaneously. We attacked with all our power but he just dodged it! I was quickly getting pissed so I pushed him and he just sidestepped. He dodged our attacks but we couldn't dodge even one of his. So with us full of cuts and bruises he was barely breaking a sweat. He did something and kicked Filla and Mira away. They fell 5 feet away from me and rolled back up. They tried to move but they couldn't. "Jane! We cant move! You have to deal with him yourself!" Filla screamed at me. "I was getting serious so I did a defensive stance but he disappeared in front of my eyes. "huh I would run if I were you." Someone whispered in my ear. I squeaked and swiped at him with my sword. He was about to attack me as well but he was cut off by a roar.. a big one.. his eyes widened, he looked up and cursed. I looked up as well and saw it.. a monster in all its glory.. flying above us was a dark dragon. It's scales glinted in the sunlight. It was black but seemed blue when hit by light. Zeref looked at me... and he did something unforgiveable... he KISSED me! The he disappeared and reappeared ontop of the dragon... "Achnologia! Jane step away..." but that was too late because his roar was already coming at me.. I know I wouldn't dodge it in time... i distantly heard them screaming me tododge but its too late.. I looked at them and smiled.. this maybe my last time to see them.. but right before his roar reached me Centaurus my strongest but not smartest picked me up and a bright light enveloped me... the next thing I knew I was safe in a forest far away from anything else..

**[End Of Flashback]\**

**~Filla's POV~**

Wow.. _she went through so much... _ "enough of that! Whats important is that we're safe and happy here..." Jane said with a fake happy tone.. okay enough depression. I dragged Jane to a secluded area and introduced her to my exceed/best friend Jessica.. Jessica is a 5 year old female exceed. She gray fur that looks like purple when hit by light. Her eyes shone with a mischievous aqua in it. She wears sky blue shorts and a blouse with a sweetheart collar and puffy sleeves that covers just enough of her shoulders. Her accessories are a topaz scarf and a maroon cowboy hat. She introduces me to her exceed Sarah. Sarah is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky exceed that loves sweet things and hates bullies. She is a cute 4 year old that has white with pink highlights fur. She likes wearing cute dresses. Today she is wearing a pink and blue themed dress that reached her knees. It doesn't have any sleeves but it does have a bell at the waist. It's only been a few hours but I already love her.. "hey Jane.. why did you come here for again?" I asked because its been hours since she's been here. "OH RIGHT!" She screamed suddenly getting up.. knocking her chair back in the process.. she ran to the guild in record speed... leaving me in the dust.. _heh she never changes... always the eager one.. _"LUCY!" She screamed.

**~Jane's POV~**

She instantly materialized beside me.. "is it time?" she asked barely concealing her excitement.. "yep! It's time to kick some butt!" i asked with proudness oozing off of me in waves. I kicked open the guild doors and screamed, "WE WANT TO JOIN! And i choose Filla as my opponent." I screamed causing a few people to spit out their beer. "and i choose Minerva as my opponent.. we have some unfinished business Minerva.. I'm defeating you on behalf of all the other innocent guilds you bullied." Lucy said.

**(A/N: OK! Done! First things first! I wanna apologize for not updating last week because i was buzy! Well this is another chapter to make it up! So what do you think? Jane and Lucy is fighting the legendary Sabertooth! To all of those wondering when NaLu is going to start well wait no longer because there is going to be a NaLu bit in the next chapter.. Please Review and favourite! Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames! I'm going on a family vacation for a week so there maybe no chapters next week but i may change my mind if you guys review... ok **

**Ja,**

**Jane~~)**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!**

Hello.. its been quite a while….. heh sorry…. Well the point of this is because I would like to make an announcement… I would like to rewrite this story… I see that I am extremely lacking in skills so I need to start rewriting… I also want to ask if anyone out there would like to be my beta reader? It would be very much appreciated! If your interested please contact me at _janesumirecutie01 _

I would also like to apologise if u thought this was a chapter…. Please forgive me!

-Jane


End file.
